


The First Encounter

by RaiganEcker



Series: Twenty One Pilots as Kids [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiganEcker/pseuds/RaiganEcker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 year old Tyler steals Josh's spot during nap time so Josh throws a block at Tylers head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning this is pretty bad. I wrote it in like 5 minutes.

"Ok Children, nap time!" Mrs.Bradley, a pretty teacher with long blonde hair told Josh's class. They cheered and scrambled to their usual spots. Josh went to go to his, and found another boy in it.

enraged, Josh grabbed the closest thing he could Find (it was a building block) and chucked it at the kid. It hit him in the head and he immediately shot up, holding his head, teart eyed.

"hey!" He yelled, his bottom lip quivering."what that for?"

Josh stuck his tonue out."You're in my spot!" 

The boy crossed his arms and pouted. "someones in mine!" he said and pointed across the room to the new kid who had taken his spot. Josh felt bad now.

"oh. I Sorry. We can share?" He asked, waddling over to his spot. 

The boy nodded as Josh plopped down next to him. "I'm josh." Josh told him.

"Tyler."

after a few minutes of naptime had passed and the other kids were asleep, Tyler leaned over and poked josh in the side.

"Josh?" Josh rolled over groggily.

"what?" 

"I not tired" tyler said, bouncing up and down. 

"Shh." 

"I noT TIRED!" tyler shouted.

josh reached up to Tylers head and pushed him back onto the floor, hand over his mouth.

"shhh" he mumbled before falling back to sleep, hand over a very grumpy Tyler's mouth.


End file.
